Online trading sites allow potential buyers and sellers of goods and services to locate each other. One popular type of online trading sites allow persons who have used goods to offer the goods to others and receive some form of value for the goods. Certain online trading sites that are designed for used goods allow for barter-type transactions. Although many barter-type trading sites exist, there is still a need for improved sites.